The kitten killer
by thunderblast101
Summary: Now that her cousin is away Sunstreaker is here to play!Sideswipe and sunstreaker are stuck states away from the rest of the autobots....Now what?Pairings:SunstreakerxOC SideswipexOC later on.RnR Please!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The kitten killer

Catherine sat on her couch in the living room of her house .She brushed back her curly blond hair behind her sholder. She was curled up on the couch snugled against a blanket mounching on a piece of popcorn. She jumped a bit when something scary in the movie happened. She was watching the movie 1408.She was kinda jumpy.their was large thud sound from out side and she jumped spilling popcorn all over the ground.

"Damn it!" she cursed as she looked down at the floor at the spilled popcorn. She walked over to the light swith and fumbled it on. She walked over to the DVD player and paused the movie. She walked over to the window and gasped at the site. Their was something huge had crashed in her back yard. She ran to the back door and fumbled to un lock the door she ran out of the house and looked at the huge metal thing in her back yard.

The metal object began to transform into some giant Robot thing. She watched as every piece fell into place and the Giant Robot thing hovered over her. It knealed down in front of her . It started to sound like it was cusing to itself in some bizarre language.

"Where am I?"it asked with a metel hum to it voice as it looked down at her.

"….You speak English." She said talking to her self.

"Yeah I did. Now where am I?" he asked again,Or she guessed he was a guy.

"Well earth."she replied. She could of swore she heard him sigh.

"I know that much I meaan state!What state am I in." He questioned.

"Kentucky….."

"Slag! I am gonna kill sideswipe for giving me the wrong cordinates!"He growled.The girl looked up at him confused.

"Oh yeah…I guess I should tell you why I am here."He paused,"Well we are called autobots a super advance race of robots we have come her in serch of the all spark which what I recently got that it has been destroyed and we need to hide on planet earth.we were supposed to meet them in california at the autobots ne base but the slag heap gave the wrong slaggin cordonents….Oh and my name is Sunstreaker. Hmmmm… I think I remembered it all.."sunstreaker told her.

"So girly whats your name?" he asked.befor she could anser they both yeard to faint meows.Catherine ran over closer to noice to see sunstreaker had stepped on her kitten.

"Oh My god!You murder you killed my kitten!" she hissed at him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**No I do not own transformers if I did I would be filthy rich!P

_**Note-**_Sorry about any misspelling or errors. This is my first transformer fan fiction!Sorry to all of the cat lover fans. I am a cat lover to but some how it seemed like a good way to open a story…Thanks for all of the reviews!

**Chapter 2:The Kitten killer And Cat**

Catherine scooped up the gray kitten and ran back to her house not looking back at sunny. She swung the door shut behinde her and ran to the living room.She layed the small kitten on some blankets and tried to save the poor kitten's life but it was too late.She swiped a tear away from her eye as she ran up to her room. She got an old shoe box and caried it down the steps. She placed the box next to the small gray fur ball. She picked it up and placed it in the box. She covered the box up and took her eyes away from the box. She knew she would eventually have to go outside and finish talking to Sunny but she was to depressed over the death of her small kitten.

After a few minuts of grieving over the loss she found the strangth to bring herself to the back door she pulled it open. Sunny was sitting down doing something time consumming because he diden't notice her at first.

"Sunstreaker?"she murmered. The autobot looked down at her.

"What took you so long."he grumbled.

"I woulden't be talking you kitten killer."she retorted.

"Soo… what is you name you never did tell me."he asked.

"Catherine…."she replied.

"Hmmm…Catherine."he said talking to himself more rather.

"So what were you just doing?" she asked him.

"I was trying to get contact with sideswipe but I screwed up my communication when I crashed."He told her.

"So where is a big guy like you gonna go?" she asked.

"Well scince I am way off my destination and have no way to contact the others I am pretty much forced to stay put until I can contact the others."he told her.

"I guess you can stay here.My mom and dad go down to Chicago every summer for a month and they only left two days ago.But If you kill my other cat you can haul your sorry ass out of here"she warned.

"Okay deal, And thanks Cat." He told her.

"Wait what did you just call me?"

"I called you Cat why?"

"I hate that name!"she hissed at him.

"Cat!Cat!Cat!Cat!Cat!"he mustered at her.

"Stop calling me that!"she growled at him

"Stop calling me the kitten killer Cat." He joked.

"Fine Call me Cat."she groaned as she stormed up top the back porch.

"Good night Cat" he told her."Ugh!" she grolwed as she stormed inside and slamed the door shut behind her.She stormed up the steps up to her room and slamed the door shut behind her. She dove into her bed and felf herself being over welmed by sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**No I do not own transformers if I did I would be filthy rich!P

_**Note-**_If you have any suggestions please contact me-Thanks please RnR!

**Chapter 3:By the way my cousin is coming over.**

When she woke up she thought that at first it was all a dream and Sasha her kitten was still alive and it was some crazy dream till she looked out her window to see Sunstreaker leaning up against a tree for support. She sighed and headed down the steps. As she passed the kitchen counter she grabed her phone. She flipped it open to see her cousin had texted her back.

'**Hey how was the movie?'** it read she thought a moment before replying

'**Good! thx for sugessting it ;)'** she replied even though Sunstreaker crashed in the middle of the movie and she only watched half of it. She shoved her phone back in her pocket and walked toward the back door. She swung the door closed behind her and approatched sunstreaker. His optics were tinted a navy bue but as she approached the went back to their bright blue. He looked down at her. Her phone began to vibrate. She took it out and flipped it up to see her cousin replied to her text.

'**He can I come over this weekend?'**

'**Idk' **was herreply scince she douted she could come over when she had a giant mech in her back yard.

'**Pleaaaasssseeee!!'** was her relpy.

'**Uh…..'**

'**Come on Catherine it will be fun!'**

'**Fine you can come over Friday.'** Catherine replied.

'**Thx!'** Catherine closed her phone and stuffed it in her pocket she looked back up at Sunny.

"Your letting your cousin come over?"he asked.she stared up at him in confusion.

"Yeah…How did you know?"She asked.

"I am a alien robot I just know these things."he told her.

"You haked my phone You Kitten Killer."She growled at him.

"I got board I wanted to see what you were doing."he told her. She sighed and brushed her hair behind her sholder.

"I am still mad at you for killing my kitten Sasha!"she hissed up at him.

"I said I was sorry." His golden armour glowed as the suns rays pelted it. For the first time she finnaly had the chance to study his features. He had bright yellow armour almost blinding.

"What you lookking at girly."he asked.

"I see why your called sunstreaker."She mumbled to her self.

"You like?" he asked.

"I guess."she replied she turned and headed back to the house. She needed to get ready for her cousin who was coming in 2 days.she swung the door open and stepped in she put her phone back on the counter and

looked for her keys they seemed to always disapear. She looked around she wondered if she left them in the car. She saw he keys in the passenger side seat. She atempted to open the door but it was locked.

"Damn It!I am locked out of my own car!"She cursed.She lived in the middle of no where,25 miles from the city.walking to their was crazy she sighed."

Why the long face Cat?" Sunny asked.

"I am locked out of my car!"

"I could alwas drive you their."he told her.

"Well unless you can some how transform into some type of car I am stuck here with you." She groaned.

"Ha!I like your attitude."he snicked.he slowly began to transform into fis lamborgini form.

"Need a lift Girly?"He asked. She stared at him for a moment her jaw gapped from amazment.she slid into his driver seat and she shut the door. Sunstreaker tore down the driveway toward the city blaring the song 'Johnny cash'.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer-**If I owned transformers I woulend be typing this.

**Note-**Okay ill try for one-two chapters a day today is an exception though.

**Chapter 4:Pink or blue?….Yellow…???**

After they were returning her bags of grocires sat in the passenger seat. He kept switching through radio stations but when he came to a song he stoped. He began to play the song ' Far away'.

Catherine kept her eyes on the road.as they approached her house. After he came to a stop in the drive way she reatched out for the grocires and scooped them up in her arms and brought them in the house. After she entered the house sunny transformed. She had bought popcorn for the sleep over and other things she would need for the time her cousin stayed over her house.

After she was done she walked out of the house to where Sunstreaker was sitting.

"Thanks for giving me a ride to the store." She told him.

"No problem Girly." He replied.She smiled up at him. She walked back toward the house.

"I am still mad at you Sunstreaker for killing my kitten!" she told him.

"Don't you have some preperations for your cousin to attend to?" he asked. She narowed her eyes at him but turned back to the house and walked into the house. She sighed and poped the movie 1408 in so she could finish it.

After she finished the movie she walked over to the counter where her phone sat it was ringing but the ring tone confused her. It was playing the song'our song' instead of her normal ring tone. She flipped it open.

"Hey Catherine I got some really cool movies for our little party!" she squealed over the phone.

"Cool which ones?"

"You will just have to wait to find out !" She giggled over thr phone.

"Okay meany!"she replied.

"Okay pink or blue?" she asked.

"Huh?"

"Awnser the Question Catherine!"

"Uhhh….Yellow."

"Hmmmmm….I guess that will work."She hung up the phone and catherine looked at her phone.Why in the world did she say yellow?


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**I do not own transformer's.

**Notes-**I am sorry to all the Cat lovers out there.Today I was sick so sorry if I am a little slow.I love my cat's to death and would find a way to kill sunny if he stepped on either of them.

Chapter 5:Cousin's visit 

Catherine sat in her room Staring up at the cielling.Her cousin was coming over in an hour. She was starting to get impatient. Sunny sat in the driveway.He wasent to happy sitting in the driveway but he would just have to get over it.she threw her legs over the bed and stand up she streched and walked down the stairs to the kitchen.She flipped it open and saw her cousin text her.

'Hey I might be a little early.' Catherine sighed.she sliped down the stairs to the kitchen and swung open the door and stalked out to see the giant Golden mech mech watching her with great ammusement.She walked up to him.

"So can you still do that transforming thing again so well my cousent dosen't freak..?"she asked taking worried glances at him.

"I guess I could."he said as he began to transform into his alt mode.She satred at him in awe.He chuckled at her gaze.she turned away and wasabout to go back befor she turned around to make sure he was still there.She tured back around and ran to the back door and swung it open aas she ran into her cousent both girls plowing into each other making them both fall down to their bottem's.

"Gosh Cat watch were you going next time."Her cousin snapped at her as she got to her feet.

"Nice to see you to Cayla."she said sarcasticly As Cayla helped her up.

"When did you get here?"she asked.

"Like 5 minuts ago you diden't awnser the door so I just walked in guessing you were to busy to care about your cousin."she told her

"Sorry I was just checking on something."she replied.

"Like what?"her cousin asked curiously.

"None of you business cayla!"she growled at her.

"Gosh defencive much?"Cayla said as she went back into her living room and picked up a bag and she pulled out a Yellow t-shirt that said'Sunshie's baby doll' in bold black writing.

"You like it?I found it at the store a couple of days ago and I thought it was so cute so I got it for you."she said grinning.Catherine stared at the shirt and she coulden't believe what it said the shirt reminded her of a sertin lamborgini sitting out side on the back lawn.

"Uh…Yeah."she said snatching the shirt from her cousin to get a better look at the shirt.She stared at it for like 5 minest befor her cousin snapped her out of her trance.

"Earth to Catherine!Are you their?"she asked.Catherine looked up.

"Huh?"

"Welcome back to the world of the living!"She said smilling.

"So whats with the really nice car in your backyard.That ar is worth more than you."she said glancing out the back window at sunstreaker.

"Ohhhh that yeah I am car sitting for one of my friends."She said quickley.

"I see."Cayla said

"No we are not going for a drive in the car!"she told her quickly.

"Ahhh come on catherine you know you want to as badly as I do."she said grinning.

"No"

"Please?"

"No."

"ooh come on you know it won't hurt nothin if we do."she said pleading.

"Fine but I sware you reck the paint job you won't have to worry about me killing you."she said.

"I promise!"She said.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**:Do I have to say it again?………If I Owned transformers I would live in a mansion with a 8 car garage with all my alsome cars like my…… Oh well….I can dream caint I?

**Author note**:Okay here is chapter 6 YAY! I'll try to keep up…Oh and thanks for all the great reviews!You all inspire me to come into this cold basement to write this story…Awww thanks!

**Chapter 6: Just a drive right?**

Her cousin was inside looking for her purse so Catherine took this as an advantage she sliped out the back door to her back yard and glanced at the Golden lamborgini.

"Okay my couisen begged to go in for a ride in you.I promice if she chips the paint you can kill her!"she said almost pleading to the car.He was silent for a moment.

"Fine."came his whispered reply as she turned around to see her cousin heading over to him.She swallowed hard and opened the door.it opened this eas as she sat down in the Lamborgini.Her cousin attempted to open the door but it woulden't budge.

"Hey Catherine there is something wrong with the door it won't open."she complined.

"Sorry see it's a sign we shoulden't be doing this.

"Just hurry up and unlock the goddam door Catherine!"she told her.Cayla yanked at the door and it flung open knocking her to the ground.Catherine gigled. She stood up and brushed of the dirt and sat down in the seat obviously not to happy at Sunstreaker.The car seemed to start as she turned the ignitian.as the car started smoothly a small purr coming from the engion as they took down the road toward town.she knew for a fact Sunstreaker was driving because the wheel semed to move from under her grip. She really dident care either way.Sunstreaker was fliiping through the channels. Cayla dident seem to really care though.

Her cell pphone began to vibrate in her pocket. Slowly she pulled it out to see some one had texted her.flippping it open it read 'I really like the shirt she got you.'Catherine read this in her mind until eventually she texted back.

'and you are?'she texted. As the un huminaly rply came she glanced down.

'Your car.'she stared blankly at the message.

'Sunny?'

'yes?'was the simple reply.

'Just checking if it was you.'she replied.She turned her attenchin back to the road so it atleast looked like she was driving. Cayla was grinning like a fool when Sunny sped up.Catherine sighed.

"I never knew you had it in you."she said grinning as they finnally pulled back into her drive way.

Catherine slid out of the car while Cayla got out and strayed back to the house opening the door.Catherine stood their next to the golden lamborgini.

"I neer knew you could do that" she said.

"Well you see Cat you don't know a lot about me."he said.she rolled her eyes at him and headed back to the house where her cousin was sitting down chosing which movie they would watch that night.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:**Blah blah blah blah no I don't own transformer's

**Athor's note:** Okay I got up this mourning and guess what I saw!I saw snow!!!!Yup and it was sticking to! Yay!!!!Okay yesterday I was looking in my grandpa's car magazine's and I found one with a golden lamborgini on it and I was reading about it and guess how much it cost!$200,000!!I know how out rages!And this is what makes me want sunstreaker so much!!

**Chapter 7:** There is a red one now!

Catherine was helping her cousin get ready to go.Finally after the Stress ful weakend she was leaving.She was glad too.Sunstreaker had been a good little lamborgini.Cayla grabbed her bag and her pillow and headed out the front porch to her car that sat in the drive way.She waved and slid into her car and that was the last of her.She walked over to the lamborgini that sat in her back yard.

"She's gone now."she stated.And as soon as she said that Sunstreaker was hovering over top of her.A sly grin that crossed his features.

"Their's a car that is approching."he said.

"So then why don't you back to your lambo form."

"Cuase I know exacly who it is."He said as she followed his gaze.A red lamborgini identical to sunstreaker pulled up.their was a girl a few years older than Catheirne stepped out.The girl stared up at sunstreaker.The red lamborgini transformed and he looked identical to sunstreaker other than the fact that he was red.Catherine stared up at the red twin.Without warning the two mech's pounced on each other.The girls still in a daze.

"Hi I am catherine."She told her a faint smile.

"Hello I am Ashley."She said returning the smile.

"Is that normal?"She asked glancing at the two mech's still rolling around on the grass.

"I guess."She said following her gaze.Finally the two mech's got to their feet.

"This is my brother sideswipe."Sunstreaker told her.

"And this is my brother Sunshine!"Said Sideswipe.

"How many times hve I told you not to call me that!"Sunstreaker said flustered.Catherine giggled at them bot which caused Sideswipe to glance down at her.

"That's Catherine."Sunstreaker told his bother.

"This Is Ashley Sunflower."Sideswipe said.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that!"Growled Sunstreaker.

"Awwww… But I think it sound so cute Sunshine!"Sideswipe said chuckling.Sunstreker pounced on Sideswipe and the two fell to the ground with a large thud as the two attacked each other.Ashley and Ctherine watched them in awe at the two.

"Sunstreaker landed in my back yard."she told her.

"Sideswipe landed on top of my house."Ashley said.The girls smiled as they watched the two .

Finnaly after a few minut's they got up.They both galnced down at the two girls who were smiling up at them.

"I thought you said your brother gave you the wrong direction?"Catherin said glancing up at Sunstreaker.

"He did but he got the wrong ones too. So hint's why were here."Sunstreaker told her.

"I'm telling you bro Hatchet dosen't want us around" Sideswipe said smiling at his yellow twin.

"He probally was the one who gave us the wrong directions!"Complained Sunstreaker.

"So who is this hatchet guy you two are talking about?"Catherine asked glancing up at Sunstreaker


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaier**:Only if I owned transformers…But I don't so to bad…

**Author's note**:Okay ya'll Here come chapter 8!Thank you to my kind reviewer's You all rock!I love you all…Okay so here I give you chapter 8!I know their short but ill try longer!

**Chapter 8**:Hatchet

Sunstreaker had glanced down at the girl and he gave a sly grin on his features as he glanced over at his red twin who had the same sly grin on his features too.

"Hatchet,Also known as Ratchet,Is the Autobot Medic of doom!"said sideswipe.

"I think he hate's us cuase were perfection!"Sunstreaker said grinning at Sideswipe.

"Yup and well maybe because he has had to put us back together way to many times."Sideswipe told them.

"Why?"Catherin said glancing at the two.

"Well maybe because we painted ironhides cannons way to many times or the fact we switch out every one's paint."Sunstreaker said grinning.

"Or when we wrote Docter Hatchet on his back with a permanent marker, Or the time when we painted Bumblebee Hot Pink with permanent paint."Sideswipe said gigling.

"I still think Bumblebee is mad at us it took week's to get it off.Then we Painted jazz Puple with pink stripe's!"Sunstreaker commeted.Catherine was giigling at the picture of that.Ashley was staring up at them.

"Wow I never thought you guys were so destructive!"Comented Ashley glancing u at the two.

"Every one at the base calls us the terrible twins!"Sideswipe said Chuckling.

As Catherine glanced over to wher Ashley was standing her Eyes glancing up at sideswipe as he glanced down at her.A soft smile crossed his feathures and Ashley looked away.

"Come on inside so we can cool off it so hot out here." Catherine looked over at her and walked over to her back yard she pulled open the door and let Ashley in.Ashley nodded thankful.Catherine walked over to the fridge and poured her and Ashley a glass of Ice cold lemonade.Ashley smiled.

"Thank you,"she said sweatly taking a seat at the kitchen table the two exchanging glances befor one spoke up.

"So Sunstreaker landed in your back yard.What happened at the time ?"she asked taking another sip of her lemonade.

"Well I was watching a movie my cousin suggested and then out of no where I hear this loud crashing noise.Unfortunatly I was Watching a scary movie at the time and practically was caught off gard."

"Hmmmm,I see."Ashley said.

"Well I go out my house and that's when I fist saw him."She said thinking about that day.

"I see well your lucky atleast He dident crush your house."she said sipping her Lemonaide.

"You see he stepped on my kitten and killed it. I still miss her though I have to she was only a kitten."she said sipping her lemonaide.

"I was Out side taking the dog out then he crashed right into my house.We talked a bit and I guess I got a little bit more used to him.He told me he was really sorry and was about to take of without me.But after awile he finnally agread to taking me with him.He told me that we had to kind his brother it only took us two days to find you two."Ashley said.

"Wow,What you gonna do now that your house is in a pile of rubble?"Catherine asked

"I'll probally stay with sideswipe since he is the only one I have left."she said.

"Hmmm,What do you think their talking about?"Catherine said glancing out the window at the two who seemed to be talking about something.

"No clue."Ashley said taking the last sip of her lemonaide.

"So how was you life befor this happened?"Catherine asked.

"Pretty dull,Nothing really intresting.I'm 19 and I worked at the kroger's down in the city."

"Worked?"I asked.

"I haven't been to work in three days so I guess I am pretty much quiting by joining Sideswipe.So what about you?"Ashley asked.

"Well my mom and dad are in chicago visiting relitives.Luckily I convinced my mom and dad to let me stay.They will probally be down there a month or two. They called a few days ago and said they would be staying a little longer.But little can be a month by what my parents say."Catherine told her.

"I see so you all home alone?"Ashley asked.

"Pretty much My cousin comes over sometimes on the weekend's or when ever she feels like coming over."Catherine told her.

"All of my relitives live down in L.A I am the only one living up here.I guess I wanted to be different they can be preety Weird at times."Ashley told her.

"My Grandparents live in L.A."Catherine said.

"Cool.Well we better go check on those two."Ashley said standing up.

"Yeah let's hope they havent destroyed my back yard."Catherine said smiling as she opened the back door to see the two brother's chatting in some very unusal language.When they saw them aproach they cut their conversation and glanced down at me.

"You mind if my brother and Ashley stay here to?"Sunstreaker asked me.

"No it's fine they can stay to Sunshine."She Replied.She grinned up at him and he glared down at me not pleased but Sideswipe was gigling at my reply.

"Don't call me that."He said.

"Then don't call me Cat."she said.

"Fine what ever call me what you want Just remember Who is the Giant alien robot."He said.

"Ahhh don't get all sour Sunflower."Sideswipe said. Sunstreaker glared at him And Ashley and Catherine snickered.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer**:No I do not own transformers just Ashley, Catherine, And cayla.

**Author note**:Okay I made a longer capter for you all of corse since they are longer it will take longer to write so bear with me.Thanks for all the reviews!

**Chapter 9:Raindrops**

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were sitting out side glancing up at the stars.Ashley and Catherine had went back inside to go to bed but something kept knabbing at catherine as she showed Ashley around her house.She had been traying to avoid the question as good as she could but some times fate says other wise.

"So if Sunstreaker and Sideswipe decide to go find the other autobots you gonna go with them?I mean I most definently will but what about you?"Ashley asked ploping down on the bed next to Catherine.Catherine glanced over at Ashley.

"Probally it beats sitting aroutd here all summer."Catherine said smilling at Ashley.

"Good because I see the way he looks at you he would most definently want you to came along with them."She told her grinning a bit.I just nodded.She glanced out my window to see the Two looking up at the stars she wondered what it would feel like having to leave every thing And never be able to come bacK.The thought scared her a bit.

"You ever wonder What life would be without meating them."She said.

"Yeah I might still have my house and my job."Ashley joked.Catherine laghed and Ashley stood up and waved good night.

"Night Ashly"Catherine said.

"Good night Catherine see ya tommorow."She said as she walked out and headed to The guest room.

Catherine stood up and glanced out the window sunstreaker was nearby and sideswipe was asleep.Quietly she opened the window and glanced out.

"Good night Sunstreaker!"She said.Sunny looked up at her.

"Night Cat."He said in a sing song voice.Catherine rolled her eyes and shut the window and curled up under the sheats of her bed.

**The next day….**

Catherine was sitting out side making a rough sketch of the flowers close to her house.She was bored and did this a lot.Ashley was inside watching T.v. so she came out side and here she was now.

"Soooo what are you doing?"Asked a voice frome behinde her.She was a bit surprised and the tip of her pencil snapped.She glanced up to see the curious sunstreaker.

"I was trying to draw these flowers till you came along."she said.He leaned over her to see her sketch book she was glancing down at it trying to concentrate on the pencil.She dug in her pocket and pulled out another pencil.He watched as she countinued.

"You know watching me Isen't gonna help me."she told him.

"Oh well deal with it." he said grinning a bit.She rolled her eyes at him and countinued.After she finished she turned around to see Sunstreaker was sitting down right behind her.

"Where is Sideswipe?"She asked.She shut her Sketch book and put it down next to her.

"I think him and Ashley went to do some errands."He said.

"Don't you think there just the cutest couple?"She teased.

"Yup."He said.

"So you got in the trouble all the time back on your home planet?"She asked.

"If we wern't Fighting then we were planning or Pranking some one."He told her.She grinned up at him.As she looked up the sky was Full of dark clouds.

"It might rain soon.Do you guys rust?"She asked.

"No."He told her.

"So are you guys going to ever go and attempt to find the other autobots?"She asked him a bit curious.

"Eventually after we find out where on earth they are."He said..

"Any idea where they are?"She asked.

"Nope."He said.

"But if I did know would you go with me And sideswipe?"He asked Catherine.

"Of corse I would it beats a boring Summer of nothing."She told him

"Here they come."He told her.As she looked over Sideswipe Had pulled up and Ashley stepped out with some Bags.She walked up to the front door and opened it Catherine glanced back up to Sunstreaker.

"Hiya Sideswipe."She said as she watched him transform.A small drop of rain droppeed on Catherine's nose and she looked up.

"I told ya it was gonna rain."She told him

"I never douted you."Sunstreaker said.She stood up and grabbed her sketch book and headed back into the house.She glanced over her shoulder at the two who diden't seem to ebe enjoying the rain and She snickered at them.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:**No I don't own transformer's

**Author's note:**Okay thank you to all the beautiful review's!I love Them all !Thank you so much I hope you enjoy Chapter 10!

Chapter 10:Car wash 

Catherine sat on her couch watching the news with Ashley.She Picked up the remote and flickered through the chanels.She stopped and looked out side it stopped raining but she wasen't really paying to much but to the two mech's that were attacking each other. The two mechs were covered in mud.Sunstreakers once Golden armer was now covered in mud.Catherine gawked a bit.She wondered if the two would stop and She got to her feet and headed to the back door.She reatched out and flew the door open the two mech's were glaring at eachother.She gaged at the site her backyard was all muddy she wasen't a neat freak but it diden't look presentable she glared up at the two mech's.

"What the Hell Were you two doing?"She asked.

"Sideswipe was calling me names so he started it!"Growled Sunstreaker.

"Don't be such a suck up Sunshine!"Groaned Sideswipe.

"Don't make me start."Hissed Sunstreaker.

"Oh is sunshine mad cuase he got a little mud on him ahh bo ho!"Growled Sideswipe.

Catherine just stood there she wanted to say something but she thought better of it since They were giant alien robots.She looked up at sideswipe he looked pretty pissed and so did sunstreaker.Maybe they just needed time to cool off so she ran back into the house to where Ashley was sitting down watching something on T.v.

"Can you Take sideswipe somewhere were he can cool the two are bickering."She explained.

"You want me to deal with him when he is being a Smartass?"She asked.

"You think I wanna deal with sunstreaker?We caint let them destroy my back yard can we?"Catherine replied.

"Fine."She agreed standing up.She walked over to the door and opened it she stalked out and glared up at sideswipe.

"I need to go Run some on Sides."She said walking to the front.Sideswipe got up and followed her to the front.

"Guess what if your good you can get a car wash."She added as she slid into his driver seat and the two took of down the road.

"Can I have a car wash?"Sunstreaker asked.Catherine looked up at him.a little bit token of by the question.

"Umm…Sure."she said as she thought about what she just agrred to.Sunstreaker quickly transformed.She was actually surprised how fast he transformed and slowly she made her way into the house to gather the supplies she would need to give Sunstreaker his Wash.She grabbed a bucket and a sponge and soap. She filled up the bucket and brought it out side and but the bucket down next to Sunstreaker's rear tire.Sunstreaker began to play the song 'Car wash'.Catherine looked at him funny but countinued as she Got the sponge wet and began to scrub his Mud infested door.

"I honestly don't understand how you could get so dirty."She said as she Finished one side She moved to his other Side and began to scrub him. He began to gain his Golden color and to her surprise he diden't complain at all just sat there thinking about what ever Giant alien robots think about.she started on his hood

And she guessed it had been atleast 15 minuts out here. Complete silence other than him switching through the radio stations. After she was finished she was quite satisfied. The golden lamborgini semed to glow in the sunlight she stared in awe and then he transformed he looked at his very shiny armer he had the sly grin on his face as he sat down.

"Don't I looke even beter now."He asked Catherine.

She smiled and nodded. He looked rather pleased so pleased he diden't seem to notice his brother pulling up to the house.The once dirt infested red lamborgini now was spotless. He pulled up and ashley got out she grabbed her bags and hurried toward the house.Sideswipe transformed and salked over to his brother.

"Awwww did Catherin Give mr.Sunshine a bath.I bet you really enjoyed it diden't ya bro?"He asked snickering to him self.

"Yeah she did your just jelous."Sunstreaker remarked.

Ashley reapered from the back door grining a bit.

"I see you gave Sunstreaker a Well needed wash."Ashley remarked

"I see sideswipe got one too" she said glancing over the two brother's who were still examining themselves.

"Sideswipe was a good boy I am actually surprised how well he took Being cut off by a Mustang I honesly thought he was gonna Do something crazy."She said.Catherine smiled and gigled at that.

"Wow I wouldve thought he would go crazy."Catherine said still grinning.

"I just hope the two Don't get all muddy just for another wash because I think Sunstreaker enjoyed it very much he was completely silent other than him sipping through the channels."She said glancing over to the golden mech who seemed in a preetty deep thought.

"Sideswipe was rather nevouse at first."She said still smiling a bit.

"Sideswipe nervous"Catherine said lauphing.


End file.
